Italy's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Italy's daughter decides to disobey her papa and go see why Britain was so dangerous. Italy really disapproves.WARNING contains spanking and a very OC North Italy


Italy has a beautiful daughter her name is Vanessa. Feliciano was the North part of Italy and his brother was the south part. Vanessa looked just like her papa she had his eyes and his hair even his curl.

She wore something like what Italy wore but in dress form and boots on her feet. She loved her papa and Uncle Romano and especially her cousin Royie even though she cost most of the trouble. She hates English food and deathly afraid of Russia and France.

Vanessa just woke up and smelled pasta cooking as usual she went into the kitchen and saw her papa cooking and her Uncle sitting and reading something.

Vanessa walked over to Romano and said "Good morning Uncle Romano what'ch reading"!?

Romano smiled and said "good morning Vanessa and I'm reading an adult book". Vanessa said "oh okay" then she went over to her papa and said "good morning papa".

Feliciano turned and smiled and said "good morning Vanessa my Bella the pasta is almost done okay then we all are going to Germany's house doesn't that sound fun"? Vanessa said "Si papa it does, doesn't it Royie"?! Royie was drawing and saw her cousin and said

"yeah I guess so but it would better if the Potato sucker wasn't there".

Romano stopped what he was reading and said "Royie I told not to say that"! Royie frowned and said "but papa you say it so why can't I"? Romano glared at her and said "because I am an adult and it isn't a very nice thing to say okay"? Royie shrugged then the pasta was ready they ate and Italy got Vanessa ready to go and they all went to Germany's house.

Italy knocked on the door and Germany answered the door and said "ah hello Italy are you ready to train Japan is already here".

He stopped and looked at Vanessa and said "Vanessa mien daughter is outside if you vant to go play with her she been waiting for you". Vanessa looked up at her papa and said "papa can I go play please". Italy nodded then said "Si but stay out of trouble alright Vanessa". Romano went toward her and said

"stay away from Britain alright if I catch you doing that you will get the spoon." Vanessa flinched at that then she went outside where she saw Bella playing with Bethany Vanessa went up to her then and said "hello Bella and Beth what'ch doing". Bella said "shh we're spying on my Vait's training its funny sometimes".

Vanessa just shrugged and went over to Tohru and said "hey Tohru". Tohru smiled and said "oh Herro Vanessa how are you"? Vanessa said "good you". Tohru and Vanessa and the rest were playing when Vanessa said " hey Royie do your ever wonder why our papas want us to stay away from Mr. Britain"? Royie said "yeah they act like he is dangerous but what's so dangerous about him".

Vanessa laughed and said "yeah I think the only thing that is dangerous is his food haha" Royie laughed at that and said "hey Vanessa why don't we go spy on him and see if he is dangerous I don't think his house is far from here".

Vanessa said "yeah but what if papa and Uncle Romano catch us you heard Uncle if were caught by him he will spank us with the spoon and I heard the spoon hurts". Royie said "well papa is training and so is Uncle so come on we can have Bella cover for us". Vanessa nodded and the told Bella she said she would cover for them.

They went to Britain's to spy on him they spied on him through a bush and Vanessa said "Royie I don't think he is dangerous at all".

They saw that Britain was outside with his daughter as he was talking to Allister about the upcoming meeting. Elizabeth felt like they were being watched so she went over to the bush and saw Vanessa and Royie. Vanessa with pleading eyes told Lizzie not to tell her dad Lizzie smiled and nodded. Arthur saw Lizzie over by the bush and said "Lizzie love come here".

Lizzie didn't hear so Arthur went over to her and said "Elizabeth did you not hear me what do see that is so interesting"? Vanessa and Royie who were in the bush looked at Lizzie telling her again not to tell her father. Lizzie saw this and said "oh nothing papa just an animal is in the bush and I wanted to see it that's all". Vanessa sent a silent thank you.

Meanwhile back at Germany's house he was training Italy and Japan. Italy was panting when Germany said "okay Italy and Japan 15 minute break check on your kids and come back." Italy and Japan did just that Italy met up with his brother and said "ciao Romano". Romano said "a yes ciao Feliciano".

Italy went outside to see Vanessa but he saw the other kids but no Vanessa or Royie. Germany saw it to and went up to his daughter and said "Bella come here". Bella did as she was told and said "yes Vati vat is it"? Germany knelt to her and said "Bella where are Vanessa and Royie"?

Bella didn't say a thing and looked at Tohru but when she looked back at Germany he glared and said "vel where are they Bella"? Italy stepped in this time and said "Bella where is my Vanessa Bella". Romano was getting impatient and said "Bella where is Royie and Vanessa"?! Tohru looked at Bella saying she was going to tell but Bella said "oh Vati they are hiding zat's all". Germany looked into her eyes and said "Isabella you are lying to me so last chance vhere are Vanessa and Royie"?! Bella looked at Tohru for help Tohru was about to answer but Japan knelt to her and said "Tohru where are Vanessa and Royie and do not rie to me young rady".

Tohru looked at her otosan and said "Hai otosan then went to spy on Britain that's where they are". Japan nodded and told Germany and Germany was angry at Bella for lying to him.

Italy heard this and if Romano wasn't there you would think they switched bodies because Italy was angry and little get's him angry he turned to Germany and said "WHAT"! Romano was mad to but also scared by his usually cheerful brother and said

"Feliciano let's go well will find them okay um Germany we'll be back". Germany looked at Italy and said "Italy are you alright you never yell". Italy looked at Germany and said "why is that surprising that I can get mad"? Germany grinned then turned to his daughter and said "Isabella I vant you up in your room and wait for me".

Bella nodded and ran to her room. Italy and Romano were looking for Vanessa and Royie found them spying on Britain so Italy and Romano went over to them and Italy cleared his throat which got the attention of the girls. Vanessa looked up at her papa and saw that he was angry oh boy she almost mistaking him for her uncle.

Vanessa went over to her papa and said "um hi papa um I'm sorry".Italy took her by the hand and didn't say a thing that is until they reached home Italy and Romano glared at them and Italy looked at both and said "what the Heck were you two thinking you could have been killed if Britain saw you"

Vanessa never saw he papa so angry he did look like her uncle now. Romano said "I'm with Italy what were you two thinking" Vanessa answered and said "papa we just wanted to see why Britain was so dangerous that's all".Italy calmed down then said "Romano you can deal with them I'm too angry".

Romano nodded then sat down in a chair and said "both of you come here". Romano got the spoon ready and when Vanessa and Royie saw it they did as they were told. Romano pick them both up and bared their bottoms and started spanking them with the spoon and lectured "you two that was the most stupidest thing you could have done we told you to stay away from him".

Vanessa and Royie kicked and screamed over their Papa and Uncle's lap. When Romano got their bottoms red like a tomato her fixed their clothes and set them down and said "Vanessa and Royie I'm sorry I had to do that but you scared the crap out of us we heard that you were spying on Britain just please don't do it again okay".

Vanessa and Royie nodded then Vanessa went over to her Papa and said "papa I'm sorry do you forgive me".

Italy back to his cheery self said "of course Vanessa my Bella just never do that again you scared your papa and uncle".

Vanessa hugged him and Italy comfort her until she fell asleep he took her to her room and laid her on her tummy and said "goodnight my Vanessa".


End file.
